The purpose of Core D is to provide the bioinformatics and statistics support necessary for completing shRNAmir-based genetic screens using deep sequencing technology. The Director of Core D is Bjoern Peters. Dr. Peters has long and successful track record of scientific publications on bioinformatics intensive topics. Drs. Peters and Crotty have multiple scientific publications together, and have been collaborators on studies of antiviral immunity for six years. Drs. Peters and Pipkin have also worked together for multiple years on bioinformatics intensive projects, and they currently have two co-authored research papers submitted for publication. The Specific Aims of the Bioinformatics and Statistics Core are as follows: 1. To provide the bioinformatics support necessary for completing shRNAmir-based genetic screens using deep sequencing technology. 2. To provide statistics support for data analysis and interpretation.